Rin and The White Child
by PockyMilkshake
Summary: Was she imagining all this? Or was this all real? She didn't really know anymore. Light AU fic, Hakudoshi X Rin, Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Echo: Hello everyone! I decided to use a cool, but underrated pairing! HakuRin! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha we wouldn't have lost Kagura or Hakudoshi, my friend's dream of wind puppies is ruined.

It was hard believe that the small lavender haired boy she'd often seen in the forest was in fact, a spawn of Naraku himself. She seen him quite a few times, most of the time it was in the sky on the flaming horse, Entei, to which he was so small compared to the fiery horse and naginata he fought with.

She'd never really talked to him, in fact the first time she actually heard him talk, was when he'd been taunting an Oni, who'd made the mistake of thinking he'd be an easy meal…. Next thing she knew the Oni was dead on the forest floor, with multiple stab wounds, and then he'd turned and looked at her, brown meeting calm lavender eyes…..

Then he was gone.

She blinked, had she imagined it? No she couldn't have! The recently killed Oni was still there, its crimson blood attracting insects, staining the small white flowers and other plants scattered about the forest floor around the beast's corpse a sickly scarlet color.

She hadn't seen him again for a while after that, however the next time she saw him he actually spoke to her. He had spoken to her when she had stumbled across him polishing his naginata in tree, asking why she was not scared of him or her lord, and she answered him, that she lost those she loved to humans, not demons,. It had been a painful experience of course; she had stopped speaking until she met Lord Sesshomaru, through the entire conversation he watched her with a seemingly bored expression, while he finished polishing the large weapon's blade. After she finished he murmured something to himself, before once again disappearing. Leaving Rin, alone in the forest.

The next meeting had something she hadn't expected, instead of her encountering him, he had come to her, it had been a peaceful evening and she had been in a small field of beautiful lavender flowers, picking some to make flower chains and crowns, what she hadn't expected was to see the young incarnation leaning up against a tree trunk on the edge of the small meadow, wounded and passed out, with scrapes and cuts all across his face and arms and his clothing was torn as well, next to him was his naginata, the weapon, however was broken in half, with jagged marks torn into the wood handle that had looked to be claw marks.

She didn't know what had attacked the young Yokai or why, but his wounds looked serious. She sighed and began the small trudge to assist young demon, she just hoped he wouldn't act like sesshomaru when she had first met him while he was wounded, she sighed as she reached the young demon, if so, this was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Everybody! MaskedMaiden here! Now before I get attacked by the people waiting for this update, I just want to say, that one of the favorites caused my phone to buzz and wake me up in the middle of the night, so I guess that definitely means I should update more often, before you guys start messaging me to get me to write the next chapter... "Shrugs" Either way you guys showing that you actually like this and that makes me feel really happy! So yeah, I'm going to try to update faster, so enjoy this chapter!**

It was already dawn and he hadn't even begun to stir yet, occasionally his breath quickened and Rin had to replace the bandages on his chest as they would become covered in blood and she was worried that his wound might eventually become infected and with his condition already, that would slow his somewhat miraculous recovery.

Jaken had eventually returned and got the scare of his life when he had seen Hakudoshi still asleep against the tree that Rin had moved him to. He had started threatening the passed out incarnation, until Rin mentioned that young incarnation was hurt and knocked out, though she made sure not to mention anything about how powerful the creature that wounded him was, if she did Jaken might leave the white child for fear that the _culprit_ might still be after him.

As night eventually began to fall, Rin began to wonder when her lord would return and what he would do when he saw the weakened incarnation. Would he kill him? Or wait for him to wake and make him lead him to Naraku? Rin was worried, she feared what would happen to him.

She sighed, this was complicated mess and she had only rescued him yesterday. She already had too many fears of what would happen to him if Lord Sesshomaru found him when he returned, and though she hadn't really thought upon it, but what if the culprit was still after him? The only thing she could tell was that it was no weak creature, whether it be a hanyou or a youkai, it was nothing to poke fun at.

When she brought him water, a small smile came onto her face at the sight that many of the wounds on his arms were beginning to close and many of his bruises were beginning fade. It meant that soon he'd be strong enough to move around and get food.

As she lightly poured the water into his mouth, she heard Jaken squawking about how their lord would not be pleased with this or that he could kill her after he recovered. She of all people definitely knew the dangers of demons, as her lord was the great Lord of the West and a very powerful youkai. She had seen him fight his half-brother, Inuyasha, and the spider demon, Naraku. Yet here she was taking care of an incarnation of spider and the probably most powerful one at that, yet she wasn't worried for her life nor worried that he would harm her friends.

'After all everyone has a soft side' she thought, putting down the now empty bowl. She looked at him and gasped, lavender orbs locking with her chocolate ones.

He was awake.

**Mwahaha! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil! But y'know I've heard that pushing that little button down there makes people write faster….. **


End file.
